


Luck, Love, and the State of Oblivion

by LuckyFairytales



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Ladybug, Best Wingman Nino, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel approving of Marinette for his son is my favorite headcannon, Love struck Adrien, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Reverse Crush AU, but with a twist, featuring eventual Chloe redemption, heck probably even wingman Gabriel at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyFairytales/pseuds/LuckyFairytales
Summary: For Adrien, it was love at first bite when he tried Marinette's "Sorry I Ruined Your Shirt When We First Met" cookies.  For Ladybug, Chat Noir's support even when she felt like a failure was everything.  It seems like in every universe these two are destined to be oblivious.AKA a Reverse Crush AU because Reverse Adrinette gives me life





	1. Multiple Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I've actually been working on mapping this one out for a bit, although I'm still working on sharpening my writing skills and actually just getting stuff written, you know? In any case, here's my take on the Reverse Crush AU! 
> 
> I wanted to stick with the show's premise of the two of them falling in love with the other not because they were just attracted to what they looked like, but rather how they fell in love with each other for the parts of their personality they were shown. This starts to set that up a bit.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy!

As far as first days of school went, yesterday's had been a bit more eventful than most. Sure, it had started off typically enough, with Chloe starting off the year with her usual condescending attitude, acting as if the world owed her something. Still, Marinette had made a new friend (she thinks) with her seatmate and even became a superhero for a day. Which would be pretty great, except that she was pretty sure she might have to give up the gig soon.

She and her partner, Chat Noir, had stopped the akuma, but apparently they were supposed to "cleanse" it or something of that nature, and now Paris seemed to be in just as much trouble as before. Countless black butterflies were turning dozens of people into huge, frozen stone creatures, and it was only a matter of time until they were awakened.

Although she felt like a failure, Marinette didn't want to leave the people of Paris in a lurch. She had already found a replacement in Alya, her potential new friend, but her parents had always taught her to finish any job she had started. The first thing she had to do was defeat Stoneheart once and for all, then she could pass on the duties of Ladybug. It was simple enough in theory, if she only knew _how_ to stop the giant stone monster. Ivan, after all, had already been freed from the akuma once. She would hate for him to undergo the transformation a second time.

Marinette had been strategizing all night and, as a result, didn't get a lot of sleep. Even so, she was quick to go after Ivan after he had been cornered by Chloe. The last thing he needed was to be tormented for becoming akumatized. According to Tikki, the little sprite that had appeared with the magical (miraculous) earrings that gave her powers, it could have happened to anyone. Poor Ivan had just been upset at the wrong time.

Once she was satisfied that Ivan was stable, Marinette headed to class and settled into her spot next to Alya. The girls exchanged smiles, and Marinette went about getting herself ready to take notes when class started. Upon looking in her bag, however, she noticed a large black spot on her pencil case. Curiously, she lifted it, only for it to start dripping with thick, black drops. Just perfect. Bad luck had struck again, and who knows how many pens had exploded to cause such a mess? With a sigh, she got up to get some paper towels, taking care not to drip ink all over the classroom floor.

Unfortunately for her, that meant she completely missed the entrance of Chloe, Sabrina, and their new classmate. Immediately, she ran into a rather attractive blond-haired boy dripping pencil case first. Ink went everywhere, covering them both. Luckily the boy's black shirt got the brunt of the damage, but there was no mistaking the splattering of ink all along the design and his white overshirt.

Marinette could only stare, mortified by the accident. This could _not_ be happening.

"Nice going, Marinette! Now Adrien's shirt is _ruined!_ " Chloe shouted at her.

The ink-splattered boy looked uncomfortable at the interaction. "No, really, Chloe it's fi-"

"No offense, Adrikins, but you are way too forgiving," Chloe said, cutting him off, "You have to be quick to call people out on their behavior, otherwise they'll just walk all over you."

It was obvious by the blush on Marinette's face and her downcast eyes that she was upset as well. "I'm so, so sorry! I wasn't lookig and-"

Once again, Chloe was quick to jump in. "No more excuses out of you. It really was only a matter of time until your clumsiness caused problems for everyone else."

"But I-"

"Alright everyone, it's time to take your seats!" the teacher, Ms. Bustier, announced as she entered the room. Keeping her head down, Marinette grabbed a few paper towels from the teacher's desk and headed back to her place next to Alya.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Marinette groaned, "How embarrassing."

Alya gave her a sympathetic look. "It wasn't _that_ bad," she tried.

Marinette gave her a dubious look. "I ruined his shirt on his _first day_ at our school. He must think I'm terrible!"

"Okay, so it's bad," Alya conceded, "But it's not too late to fix things! Just apologize later when miss 'Queen Bee' over there isn't around. Make peace in neutral territory, you know?"

Marinette thought it over, a plan forming in her head. "You're right, Alya. Maybe I can even make him feel welcome with some fresh baked cookies."

"Hey, it worked for me," Alya said with a smile and a wink, "Just make sure to save one for yours truly."

With a laugh, Marinette agreed to her terms. It was pretty amazing to finally have a friend in arms against Chloe for once. Maybe this year could really be a better one. The idea brought a warm feeling to her chest.

Unfortunately, that feeling was crushed a second later as a giant rock monster entered the room.  He roared, grabbed Mylene and Chloe, and exited through the wall.  Marinette's stomach fell to the pit of her stomach. Poor Ivan was under the akuma's control.  She had failed yet again.  How could anyone think she could save the world?  She couldn't even save her own classmate.

Shaking her head, Marinette knew that there was no time for her feelings of inadequacy.

Ladybug had a job to do.


	2. Bring In The Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien actually makes a friend, Ladybug starts to lose faith, and Paris is infested with butterflies. Thankfully, our favorite superhero duo is there to set everything straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Swoops in ten years late* Yeah... I stink at updating on a schedule. But here's a longer chapter to make up for it?

_Well that was awkward._

Adrien wasn't too sure how he had managed to get himself into an awkward situation at school before class even started, but there he was, standing in the room, completely bewildered at what had just happened. He was sure that the girl - Marinette? - didn't mean to do what she did. Maybe Chloe just didn't realize that it wasn't intentional.

Granted, nothing about his life in the past 48 hours had gone quite like he had expected. He had planned on starting school yesterday but had been caught, become a teen superhero through the help of a magic ring, stopped a giant rock monster with help from his red-spotted partner (Ladybug, apparently), and barely managed to make it into the school this morning without his bodyguard catching him. Still, the main reason he wanted to go to school was to make friends. He knew Chloe could be rather abrasive, but he had hoped that wouldn't jeopardize his plans for friendship.

With a sigh, Adrien took the seat Chloe had indicated and took a few stain-removing wipes out of his bag. As a model who was always in the spotlight, he had learned early on to take some wherever he went in case of wardrobe malfunctions. It probably wasn't enough to save the shirt, but at least it would do some damage control.

The boy next to him, the kind of person who wore colorful headphones around apparently, eyed him warily.

"Dude, that was way harsh," he finally said, an edge to his voice.

Adrien frowned. "Tell me about it. I know it was just an accident, but Chloe wouldn't listen."

The expression on headphone boy's face softened slightly. "Why'd you let her steamroll over you, then?" he asked.

Adrien shrugged. It was a simple enough question, but answering it still made him a bit uncomfortable. Sure, Chloe had her moments, but most people didn't know her like he did. Aside from that, his reasons for hanging around her didn't exactly paint him as the most impressive person.

"It's always been just me and Chloe. She's my only friend," he explained with a sigh. That sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

To Adrien's surprise, the boy seemed satisfied with this answer. "Well, then it sounds like you need to make some new friends," he decided with an extended hand, "The name's Nino."

With a bright smile, Adrien eagerly shook it. "Adrien."

Introductions formally made, Nino decided to offer some friendly advice. "If you want to make more friends, try talking to Marinette. She's pretty understanding and probably feels bad about what happened anyway."

Adrien agreed with a smile. No matter how that conversation would go, he knew that he'd feel better for trying. Besides, even if Marinette wasn't interested in being his friend, at least he had already made one. The teacher had yet to even take roll, and he had already doubled the number of friends he had. Score!

Naturally, the rock monster from yesterday _had_ to cut his revelry short. Which was very rude, especially since the monster then decided to grab two of his classmates (one of which was Chloe) and then took a short cut by smashing through a hole in the wall. These actions completely disrupted the learning environment and made it impossible for anyone to do anything but pay attention to said giant hole.

With a sigh, Adrien swiftly made his exit to try and find a place to transform into his superhero form known as Chat Noir. Hopefully this would be over with quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn't take long for Chat Noir to make it to the scene. It took even less time for him to be captured by one of Stoneheart's henchmen. He struggled to get himself free, but, as he had dropped his baton during his capture, his options were limited.

"Chat Noir!" he heard a voice cry, "Extend it!"

Suddenly, his baton found its way too him through the rock person's hand. Following orders, he extended it and found himself blissfully freed and falling to the ground.

Recovering from the impact, he looked up just in time to see a large, stony foot heading for him as some sort of string wrapped around his leg. Thoroughly dazed, he thought nothing of it when he was yanked out from the rock monster's path and strung up to hang from a lightpole. He stared past his toes to find his savior perched atop the pole.

Ladybug.

He grinned, seeing her there. "My lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?"

From there, their banter only grew. Dodging the rock people and sprinting across rooftops, Ladybug and Chat Noir made their way to the Stoneheart formerly known as Ivan just in time to see him throw Chloe from the Eiffle Tower.

Before Adrien could lament his friend count going from 2 back down to 1, however, Ladybug swooped in to break Chloe's fall. The blonde girl seemed overjoyed to not be splattered all over the road, as was evident by her heartwarming reunion with her father. The chief of police, however, was far less impressed with Ladybug's heroism and had no problem telling the spotted superhero so.

"Move aside and let the pros do their thing," he told her, "You've already failed once."

It was as if a switch was flipped in Ladybug. Her face fell, and she turned to Chat.

"He's right, you know," she confided in her partner, "None of this would have happened if I had done my job right the first time. I knew I wasn't the right one for this job."

Chat looked at her curiously. "You're wrong."

"What?"

"You're wrong," he repeated with a smile. "Can you really not see that?"

Ladybug looked away from him. "I'm too clumsy for this job, I can hardly do anything right."

He frowned. "My lady, look at me," he instructed. Her eyes met his, wide and questioning. "Maybe I'm new at this. Maybe you are, too. And maybe I've only known you for a little while. But I believe with all of my heart that you were chosen for this for a reason. Just today, I've seen you do some pretty amazing things. You rescued me from that rock creature. You saved that girl only a moment ago. Yesterday, I watched as you saved the day with a wetsuit and a hose."

Ladybug blushed, unused to the praise. Chat Noir continued.

"I'm not going to pretend that we know entirely what we are doing right now. We're both pretty new to this superhero business, after all. But what I do know is that whatever you do, my lady, and whatever you need, I will be right by your side." Raising her hand to his lips, he punctuated the statement with a small kiss and a wink. "That's a promise."

If Ladybug's complexion matched her suit, Chat Noir didn't notice.

"R-right!" she agreed, "We're a dream... I-I mean team!"

Chat Noir laughed. "Exactly."

A large hacking sound came from the Eiffel Tower. The two superheroes turned to see Stoneheart coughing up what looked like a swarm of black butterflies. Shocked, they watched in awe as the butterflies swirled into some sort of formation. It was a face, one that looked to be wearing a mask of its own, despite being constructed entirely out of flying insects.

"People of Paris, listen carefully," butterfly-face began, "I am Hawkmoth. Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now! You've done enough damage to these innocent people."

Chat could hardly believe the audacity of the giant villain head. Did he really think that he and his partner would really give up just like that?

Beside him, Ladybug started slow-clapping.

"Nice try, Hawkmoth, but we know who the bad guy is," she began, "Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains."

She looked back to her partner and gave a decisive nod. Sensing that she had a plan in mind, Chat moved to join her.

"Hawkmoth," she continued, "No matter how long it takes, we _will_ find you, and you will hand us _your_ miraculous!"

With that, they both lept up the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noir following Ladybug's lead. He watched as she flung her yo-yo out into the mass of butterflies, collecting several with each swipe. Catching onto her plan, he jumped high, batting the black beasts her direction. With the two of them acting as a unit, they made quick work of the villain's face.

Once they were done, Ladybug struck a pose as she faced the people, Chat Noir at her side. The civillians were watching them in awe, and she flushed. Chat figured she wasn't quite used to public speaking, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ladybug's blush deepened.

Despite being clearly nervous, however, it didn't deter her from addressing the crowd below. "Let us make this promise to you," she announced, "No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!"

Lifting up her yo-yo, she released the now-cleansed mass of butterflies. It was like a burst of white light exploded around them as the creatures scattered to and fro. With a wide smile on her face, she turned to face her partner.

"Nice speech, my lady," he let her know with a wink. Her cheeks reddened as she stammered out her thanks.

Behind them, the still-transformed Stoneheart roared. Of course it couldn't be that simple. Even so, Ladybug and Chat Noir would not be deterred. Both superheroes turned to one another and nodded.

It was time to put an end to Stoneheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include the "making up with Marinette" scene, but it seemed pretty long as it was. Still, I have so many plans for that scene, so hopefully it will come out nice and fluffy. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for next time, featuring the birth of Adrien and Nino's bromance and Super Awkward Ladybug kicking butt.


End file.
